100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 55th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!′
February 26, 2015 It was an apparent celebration and vengeance. IBC-13's 55th Grand Anniversary Celebration held at the Marikina Sports Center was just another night of the network inanities and hopeless media masquerate. Candle slice and cake's birthday greet to prepare for my greeting Kapinoy card making for a homecoming party time with candle slice and cake. Watch out on IBC 13's 55th anniversary celebration on March 1, 2015. Flipino truth for a viewing with us. Youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! will throw a grand reunion of more than one hundred Kapinoy stars in participation to the historical two-day celebration of IBC-13 for the 55 years of Philippine television titled Isang Bawat Channel 13: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend which is home to the PBA and NBA. One of Philippine TV’s milestone as the whole Hey it's Fans Day! Barkada and cast members of timeless hit shows of IBC-13 take over the center stage for a string of world-class performances and unforgettable surprises with the KapinoyLand characters Mr. Kapinoy, Baby Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl, Ms. Lola Kapinoy, RemoteBoy, Manok and PinoyFlag. IBC-13 was known also to get good shows on TV since 70's and 80's and during those times they are the one's who got higher ratings than the rest of the networks. During the year 1989, IBC 13 started to lose the support from advertisers because of the network's problems but the shows they aired were remain still. In 1992, IBC reached it's demanded ratings because of their new shows in the past. Even the colorful and cultural Filipino-like opening number inspiration and joy. Segued to IBC's theme song jingle Pinoy Ang Dating sung by Grace Nono. The song, featured in the IBC 13 Station ID, won a Gawad CCP (Cultural Center of the Philippines) award for Best TV Station. They spoke of shows created and trends originated by IBC-13. At the opening, watchin old television as IBC as 'noon' from old hit shows and 'ngayon'. From the old hit shows Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, T.O.D.A.S., Sic O'Clock News, Iskul Bukol, Loveliness, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Seiko TV Presents, Ora Engkantada, Maricel Live!, Pinoy Thriller, See-True, Ula, ang Batang Gubat, Computer Man, among others. As they introduced IBC-13's new logo. They grandly narrated IBC's video history and announced the network's new film acquisitions and forthcoming shows. Watch out for the back-to-back-to-back grand celebration of Hey it's Fans Day! main hosts James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman and Donnalyn Bartolome; the show Dingdong n' Lani tandem of the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha; and Loveliness' tangga queen Alma Moreno. The solid phenomenon primetime teleserye fans will surely be in for a treat with special production numbers of Janella: A Teen Princess love team Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador; Voltron Man love team are AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia; Hayate the Combat Butler love team Shanne Velasco and Bret Jackson; and Abby Bautista, Tricia Santos, Matt Evans, Claire Ruiz, Dominic Roque, and Albie Casiño of Anna Luna. Love teams will paint the town red with the most romantic surprises from Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. Aside from Janella, Marlo will also reunite with his Friends 4Ever barkada Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga this Sunday. Take a trip memory lane as the Friends 4Ever cast bonds with promising Kapinoy teen stars Mccoy De Leon, Abigail Macapagal, Lucas Zamora, Sofia Andres, Julian Estrada, Vangie Martelle, Angelo Pasco, Nichole Baranda, Arvic Tan, Aria Clemente, Jerome Ponce, Chienna Filomero, Josh Padilla, and Kelly dela Cruz. Relive the happy times in Grand Kapinoy Weekend as popular Kapamilya comedy stars travel back in time and remember the remarkable moments in the ‘55 years of comedy.’ It will be led by T.O.D.A.S. gang Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio and Hans Mortel; the reunion of Sic O'Clock News tandem Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada; and Maya Loves Sir Chief love team Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Get ready to scream with the much awaited get-together of the Pinoy rock band Eraserheads composed of Ely Buendia, Raimund Marasigan, Buddy Zabala and Marcus Adoro. Meanwhile, celebrate the greatness of filipino youth in heart-pounding dance showdown of DMZ-TV host Cara Eriguel, Tom Taus and Rodjun Cruz; the Kapinoy child star wonders Mutya Orquia, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Kendra Kramer, Xyriel Manabat, Thirdy Lacson and Aldred Nasayao; and Pirate Kidz: The Next Level gang Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan. Pay tribute to the incomparable beauty of Filipino music in the world-class concert spectacle of David Archuleta, Miguel Aguila and Hazel Faith dela Cruz. Expect a breath-taking dance showdown of Elisse Joson, Dominic, Neil Coleta, Jon Lucas, Shy Carlos, Yves Flores and Inah Estrada in the segment SuperSayaw; followed by the hair-raising musical showdown of the Kapinoy singing champions from Born to be a Superstar top finalists are season 2 grand winner Joshua Cadelina, season 2 grand winner Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, season 4 grand winner Shanne Velasco, Arvin Ventanilla, Paolo Antenorcruz and Hannah Bustillos, together with the first ever season 4 grand winner Christian Sy. Don’t miss the star-studded and historical celebration of IBC-13’s 55th anniversary in the country’s longest-running, award-winning youth-oriented variety show, Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 1), 11:30 a.m., at the Marikina Sports Center. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it;'s Fans Day! official merchandise, simply visit the IBC Store located at Broadcast City Capiol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or visit IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. For more updates about Isang Bawat Channel 13: The Grand Kapnioy Weekend visit the event’s official website at 55years.IBC.com.ph. For updates, photos and to hang out live with the stars, visit http://heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph, ‘like’ http://facebook.com/heyitsfansday, follow @heyitsfasday on Twitter, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #Kapinoy55Years.